How to train your dragon Meets Eragon
by Monkeydew
Summary: After a mysterious Storm The heroes of Burke Meet a new freind
1. Chapter 1

_"Hi my names hiccup and three years me my girlfreind Astrid and group of our freinds helped save our village from a monsterous dragon. Life has been great we live in peace with dragons and have almost forgotten the last time we had a fight. But that was until we met Eragon."_

It's one of those rare sunny days in Burk were its neither snowing or hailing, and Hiccup and Astrid decided to spend that time together hunting in the forest. Hiccup and Astrid were sitting at a stream with some fishing rods in the water and just staring at the clouds, lying next to them were their faithful companions Toothless and Blue.

It had been three years to the day since Hiccup and Astrid Saved their village from being destroyed by a monstrous dragon, and their relationship was growing stronger everyday. There was talk in the village that they wouldn't last Longer than a month but here they were three years later and they still loved each other. "I dont think were going to have much luck catching any fish today" Hiccup said to astrid sitting up.

"why whatever makes you think that" Astrid replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. As usual Hiccup didn't notice the sarcasm and kept on talking "Weve been here for three hours and the rods havent moved an inch".

Astrid turned to him with a smile "But im sure you've enjoyed spending the time with me" she said.

Hiccup smiled and kissed her before standing up and helpign her to her feet. "com on lets go check the traps we set hopefully a couple of Terrible terrors haven't got to them."

Astrid smiled again as she and Hiccup got onto their dragons and took to the air.

They spent the rest of their day checking and resetting some of their traps getting a couple of rabbits and a deer in one of the more larger traps.

"How about we go for a fly over the beach" Astrid Suggested to Hiccup who quickly Agreed as he loved spending as much time with Astrid as he could

Astrid patted blue her Deadly Nadder and climbed up behind Hiccup on toothless and they took off. Toothless still haddent got used to flying with two people and it took a bit to take off. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup as toothless jumped of a rather large cliff and took to the air, Soon they were over the Emerald green waters of the Androsion sea witch surrounded their tiny village of burk.

The weather was great and the sun was setting bathing the trio in an orange-red light making even the colourless mountains beautiful. Thats when it started. All of a sudden a great wind picked up causing toothless to go into a barrel roll "WOAAHH" Hiccup and Astrid both shouted Toothless fought to regain stability.

In a few moments the weather went from calm and pleseant to a storm from Niflheim (Hell). "Oh my god look at that" Astrid shouted over the Wind and rain. Hiccup could barely move his body in the Wind but he saw her pointing below toothless. Hiccup Looked below and almost choked because now in the ocean was a maelstrom a giant whorlpool being formed and the wind was being picked up and blown harder towards it. It was somehow sucking the trio in towards it.

Toothless was fighting harder and harder to get any headway but it was no use as toothless head was pointed towards the ocean there was no way he could gain any headway. Astrid held onto hiccup tighter as they got closer and closer to the water. The last hing Astrid sees is a blue object speeding towards her before she blacks out.

Astrid groans as she regains her senses and tries to sit up the last thing she could remember was the ... "MAELSTROM" She shouted jumping up and whipping her head around the forest clearing she was in.

"Its ok your safe now" A strange voice from behind her said. Astrid whirled around and stared at the stranger standing behind her. He had Brown hair and brown eyes, Slanted ears and eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and green pants with a leather tunic. he had a Saphhire blue sword at his hip witch oddly seemed to emit its own light. "who are you?". Astrid said shaking allitle

"My name is Eragon and i saved You and your freinds from dying in that Maelstrom a few hours ago." He Replied

"Wheres hiccup" She said a little little louder

Eragon moved to the side to show her Hiccup Laying on a blanket, Astrid Ran forward And put her ear to his chest thank god she god hear his heartbeat. She laughed and held hiccup in her Arms.

"he had a few broken bones and some cracked ribs but i healed them for you".

"What do you mean You healed them?." Astrid said Checking Hiccups arms for any signs of bandages or splints.

Eragon sighs and sits down on a stump.

"Sit down what im goign to tell you now might be a bit shocking.

**End of part 1**

_Part two will be comming shortly (I Hope) Please reveiw this story so i can better write the further chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

**How to train your dragon meets Eragon Part 2:**

Astrid sits down next to hiccup still cradling his head in her arms as she looks at Eragon.

Eragon sighs once more before he starts to speak, "Ok when i said i healed your freind.."

"Hiccup his name is Hiccup" Astrid interuppted him mid sentance. Eragon smiles and continues, "When i healed ... Hiccup's Injuries i did not do it by normal means, you see i used magic to heal his injuries."

Astrid just sits there for a few seconds staring blankly at Eragon "What do you mean magic, magic isint real."

"Where i come from there is a select group of people who have the ability to control certain objects and elements from the physical world such as fire and air to the mental such as Memorys and hypnosis" Eragon replied.

Astrid stares at Hiccup again and looks back at eragon, "Prove it to me" she said with sceptisim in her voice.

Eragon smiled and looked at the ground, he brushed aside a few twigs and leaves until he found what he was looking for a smoth rock, picking it up he placed it in the palm of his hand and very clearly he said outloud " Stenr Reisa" With a wobble the rock started to rise it kept on rising until it came to eye level and just floated there.

"You see im telling the truth, that was one of the very simplest spells that i know it was taught to me by a very dear freind".

Astrid looked like she was going to faint she was shocked at learning something as astounding as this if magic was real whatelse could be real.

"Are you allright there your looking a bit pale" Eragon said to astrid seing her face loose colour,

"I'm fine its just a bit to take in i never knew that magic was real it was always in stories when we were kids and we always thought it was just fantasy made up to amuse us."

Eragon laughed at this "Yes well i thought so too until i became a dragon rider and my mind opened to the realm of magic"

"And to tell you the truth i stumbled onto magic completley by instict when i was attacked by some urgals in a village".

Astrid started laughing too but stopped and looked at eragon, "Did you say you were a dragon rider" she said to him finnaly happy that there was something that they all had in common to speak about.

"Yes yes i did" Eragon replied "My dragon is called saphira we ahve been together ever scince her egg hatched 5 years ago, she has kept me company when there was no one else to speak to and stopped me from going insanse quite a few times, Would you like to meet her?"

Astrid smiled and nodded her head once "I would love to then we should try and wake up Hiccup"

"Very well" Eragon replied with a smile, Eragon stood up and turned around and putting his hand to his head he Mentally called Out for her although for Astrids Benefit he also said it outloud "Saphira would you mind comming and meeting my new freinds".

"I dont think she herd you" Astrid said lookign around for his dragon

"Most dragons dont have good hearing, Unless you have a teribble terror and those are much too small to ride" She said with a laugh.

"Oh trust me" Eragon said and pointed to the other side of the clearing, With the sound of breaking wood and the rustling of leaves a big blue dragon came walkign through the trees towards them.

"Astrid this is saphira, saphira this is Astrid and hiccup" Eragon said gesturing to saphira and Astrid and hiccup

"Oh My God" Said Astrid

**End of chapter 2**

_Please reveiw this chapter and the previouse so i may get better insight on what to write for the following chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'ts ok she wont hurt you Astrid" Eragon said to her seing her grow frightend at the sight of saphira.

"_Yes Eragon is right young one i will not harm you or your companion" _A deep and echoey voice said inside Astrid's head.

Astrid jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around for another person before slowly looking at saphira again "Wait she can talk!" Astrid said to Eragon with a slight shake in her voice.

Eragon was puzzled at her question "Well yes of course she can speak your dragons speak dont they" he said with a chuckle at the end. "well no they dont" Astrid replied "I mean sure they understand what we say and we can get the gist of what they want by there body movements but tehy dont actually speak like your drsagon". "_Oh they speak young one you just need to open your mind to the universe and listen"_ Saphira said with a nod towards her. Eragon Smiled and nodded his head aswell he looked like he was about to continue speaking when Hiccup Grumbled and started open his eyes. "MAELSTROM" he shouted looking around "AHH" He shouted again as he caught sight of saphirra. "Hiccup its alright they wont hurt you" Astrid said to him in a soothing voice stroking his head. "Yes we are your freinds" Eragon said to hiccup.

"Who are you exactly" Hiccup asked Eragon With a little bit of fear in his voice. Eragon sighed and smiled slightly. "Lets get a fire going and then ill tell you everything".

Throughout the night Eragon Told Hiccup and astrid About his travels with Brom, Murtagh, Arya And the Varden. He told them of his fight against Galbatorix and How He ripped a portal through the Universe in a Battle to the death.

"So H*yawn*ow are you going to get back home" Hiccup said yawning mid sentance,

"Thats going to be hard" Eragon replied "I used quite a bit of energy opening the portal and oi will need to rest. "I will also have to aqquire some special Ingre.." Eragon was cut of mid sentance as loud horns went of from the direction of Burk.

"oh no thats the Attack Horns" Astrid said jumping to her feet an dpulling hiccup with her.

"We better go see whats going on then" Eragon said jumping onto Saphirras Back, "By the way weres your dragon Hiccup" He said looking at him. "Thats a good point where is Toothless.

"TOOOOTHLESSS" Hiccup shouts out scattering the birds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Authors Note: sorry for the delay been on holiday]

They all heard a loud cracking noise as the trees in front of them split in half, a large black dragon came bounding towards Hiccup eagerly with a smile on his face. Toothless was almsot at Hiccup when he caught sight of sapphira, he stopped straight away and started to make that wierd noise he makes when hese angry. "No Toothless no" Hiccup said jummping up and waving his arms, "they are freinds F-rieeends". Eyeing sapphira and Eragon toothless walked over hiccup and crouched down so Astrid and Hiccup could climb onto his back"  
>"Ok boy to the village quick and try to avoid flying over the ocean as much as you can" With a roar Toothless lept into the air closely followed by Sapphira and Eragon, they flew for a few minutes over the forest but then they had no choice but to fly over the expanse of water sepperating the island. Eragon flew to their side and shouted as loud as he could "bad news i see some people down below and they look an awfully like urgals".<br>Hiccup and Astrid looked below and caught sight of some black armoured creatures with horns the size of Hiccups and Astrids arms.  
>"what do we do" Hiccup shouted to Eragon,<br>"We should fly to the village and help them defend it, then we can decide on a plan".  
>At the end of his sentance he and Sapphira darted forward closely followed by Toothless.<p>

It wassent as bad as they thought, obviously the urgals did not think there was going to be much resistance at the village so they all had light weapons swords, spears and a few crossbows but the metal of Alagasia could not peirce the leathery hides of the villages dragons. there were bodies of urgals everywhere and by the time Eragon and the others landed the rest of the urgals were falling back into the forest, "BRISIGNR" eragon shouted out and launched a ball of blue fire at the retreating urgals. his aim was true and he hit 3 of them, one with a direct hit and the other two with the splash damage. he strode over and inspected the bodies, after he was satisfied they were dead he strode over to the small group of villagers that were staring at sapphira and said "now i think i have some explaining to do." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"My name is Eragon and this is Sapphira," Eragon said gesturing towards the big blue dragon laying beside him.

"We come from a land called Alageisa, we are not sure how far away it is or even if it's on this world."

"You see" Eragon continued "i am whats called a Dragon Rider, and unlike here where i come from dragons are a very rare race there is only 4 left alive. And if i cannot get back soon i fear that they will go extinct."

Eragon stopped speaking as a big burly man with a horned helmet walked through the crowd to stand infront of Eragon. He carried a massive hammer in one hand that even Eragon would have trouble holding.

"I am Stoik chief of Burk and i welcome you to our fine village."

Eragon smiles and jumps up he strides over to Stoick and shakes his hand.

"Thank you i am gladd i got here when i did Urgals are not much of a threat in small groups but i fear that as they are working together they may of soon over powered you and your dragons, either with brute force or with magic."

At the word magic the village people looked at Eragon confused it appeared that they did not know what magic was.

"Surely you know what magic is" Eragon said suprised "I mean how do you fly and fight with your dragons if not with the mind?"

"We speak to them with our voices" Hiccup said standing up and walking over to stand next to his Father. "They arnt beasts they can understand english and they know how to handle themselves in a fight so we pretty mucg dont have to do a thing when it comes down to that."

"hmm" Eragon said muttering to himself.

Eragon turned around and was a quiet for a while before turning back.

"Ok i want to try something, Hiccup would you please come here."

Looking at his father first Hiccup walked over to Eragon and stood infront of him. Eragon reached into his belt pouch and took out a small rouned polished stone that gleamed in the sunlight.

"Now i want you to take this stone and focus on it very intensly. Imagine it rising up to your eye level and say in a clear calm voice, _Stenr Reisa!. _

Hiccup swallowed the saliva that had build up in his mouth and looked at the stone concentraiting hard upon the stone he said in a calm voice _Stenr Reisa!_. For a few moments it looked like nothing had happend then suddenly tmany people in the crowd gasped as the stone gave a little wobble and rose several feet into the air stopping at Hiccups eye level.

Hiccup gasped and imediatly the stone fell back into his hand, Eragon laughed and clapped Hiccup on the back and walked him to the gobsmacked crowd.

"As you can see" Eragon began "Hiccup here is a natural he has the ability to transform his bodies energy into magic and with it he can do almost anything he wants, with a few exceptions of course." With that Eragon walked into the crowd and began testing others to see if anyone else could use magic.

To Eragons delight he found about twenty people including astrid amongst the crowd who could use magic with varying degrees of strength.

"Now there are some rules you MUST follow" Eragon said in a serious voice "The firstmost and most important rule is that anything you do with magic takes the same ammount of strenght as it would to do it by hand it just simply goes quicker. For example if you were going to plow a field you could use magic and plow it in one go but you would still be as tired as you were if you had dont it by hand."

"Second" continued Eragon "and just as important, you can heal almost any wound with the appropriate knowledge and skill but you must never ever try to bring someone back from the dead. this action will drain you of all your life and you will end up just as dead as the loved one you are trying to bring back."

Eragon finsihed talking with a yawn, "Now i think it is time for bed tomorrow i will start to teach you all some basic spells such as healing and combat spells. But for now i think it is best that i go to sleep as i have used a tremendous ammount of energy today and i need to sleep."

With this Eragon jumped onto Sapphira and flew off towards the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Hey there, Sorry for the long wait I've been working and haven't had time to continue this on. From this point on I am going to try and alternate between Eragon and Hiccups POV (Point of View) and will try and switch them every other chapter, E.G. Chapter 6 Eragon Chapter 7 Hiccup ETC. Well are you sitting comfortably? Then let us begin._

As Eragon and Saphira flew towards their makeshift camp in the forest he couldn't help but feel worried, this was a strange land he was now in and although it was similar to his own land of Alagaesia there were many irregularities. One thing that troubled him was the lack of nobility and structure, where he was from there was a single ruler of the land and many smaller titles that governed the provinces and towns alike. How could a society function without a higher order to look over the politics and semantics of their people?

Eragon shook his head to clear this thought, This was no time to worry about things like this, he had to prepare for the coming storm that was his making, This town had never encountered Urgals before and although they seemed capable warriors, anyone with the slightest magical talent would be able to wipe the townsfolk out and perhaps even conquer this land entirely.

"_Hush young one" _Saphiras musical voice said echoing inside his mind

"_We have dealt with bigger problems before, and we shall deal with this one._

"I know but this is different, those other times we had help of our allies. Now we've introduced a dangerous new enemy to a new environment not capable of handling and it's my fault."

"_No it's our fault" _Saphira said with a tiny hint of anger,

"_I knew the dangers of opening a rift, just as you did. But we had to take that risk to get rid of the hydra."_

Eragon frowned; he had forgotten the hydra, a beast summoned by a dark spell caster to terrorize the waters of Alagaesia. He and Saphira heard about the beast from travellers and rumour but thought nothing of it until the first disaster. A large trade barge was destroyed near Teirm the largest coastal city of his land. It's not unknown for pirates and the like to raid ships and sink them afterwards, but the means as to which these ships were destroyed was very strange.

Only one man survived the attack, he drifted into the harbour on a piece of timber, sun burnt and almost dead from dehydration, After he was brought in to shore and given medical attention all he would speak about was the piercing noise and the rotting smell of decay. Eragon tried to look into the man's mind to divine an image of the beast so that he could scry it, but for some reason he could not find any. Either the man never saw the Hydra or it had an enchantment to prevent this sort of thing.

It took him months to find the beast and in that time it had laid waste to hundreds of ships and ports and was putting a huge strain on the Economy of Alagaesia, the fight that followed was different than his usual encounters the Hydra would stay beneath the water making it impossible for him to attack physically and as he could not sense it with his mind it made magical attacks difficult to hit with. This lead him to his only option. Using as much strength as he could and being strengthened by Saphira he cast an old spell into the water itself and caused a Maelstrom. What he did not foresee however was the rift opening, Eragon magic combined with the Enchantments on the hydra combined and tore a rip in the dimensional void. The strength of the rift was enormous and try as they might Eragon and Saphira could not escape its bonds over them. And that was how they ended up here.

Eragon and Saphira soon landed in their camp and Eragon immediately started casting protective spells around them, spells designed to wake them if anyone approached and other spells to bind anyone with evil intent.

After he had finished Eragon started a fire and cooked some food before settling in for the night.


End file.
